


Bad Dreams

by MelMeikoMeiLing



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, super hot?, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMeikoMeiLing/pseuds/MelMeikoMeiLing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has an explicit dream about his Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Meant to be read slowly so each sentence can be “seen” and “felt”.

-

A bawdy gasp punctuated the air; its girth uninhibited, there was no damper to its volume. Despite having two younger siblings in an adjacent room, there was little Makoto Tachibana could do while his arms were secured behind him by another. His sculpted body blossomed sweat; his sandy tresses meshed to his forehead like an adhesive; his entire form jounced as he bobbed atop Haruka's thighs.  
Completely imbued by the new sensations, Makoto lost control of all moral thought, littering his hazed mind with the one who filled him. His mouth wide, and eyes tautly closed, all sounds that rose from him proved to heighten the sensitivity of every touch and each delve inside him. Ever so often, a raspy wail was detailed with the name of his best friend as it outlined his moistened lips and dribbled down his chin.

Amongst the lustful music his bliss scribed as Makoto powerfully met each thrust of Haruka's, the darker haired male could barely be heard. Ragged, throaty pants painted his tongue and dusted along the arch of Makoto's back. On his knees, Haruka curved deeper into the walls that held him captive. The sound of their slicked bodies slapping together speckled the room and wrinkled the bedsheets. Despite the ferocity exhibited, neither of them were very skilled in such actions, and clumsily, Haruka withdrew himself too far. Dismayed by the severed bond, a guttural and needy whimper floated from Makoto and he rubbed his backside across what his shuddering body screamed for. 

Haruka paused, drinking in gulps of forgotten oxygen and becoming dizzied by its sweetness. The semblance of an apology slipped from betwixt his lips; but perhaps his mistake could be utilized in creative ways. Silently, both hands slid down Makoto's sides and cupped the twin halves of of his bottom. Tenderly, Haruka's traced his mouth along the bend of the broad back before him. As the gentleness of the affection settled amongst the two of them, Haruka gestured for Makoto to lay on his side using only light touches about his body. After a reapplication of a necessary substance, Haruka delicately held one of Makoto's calves while his other hand rounded a thigh. Makoto watched in earnest; his fingers curled at the sheets while his eyes beheld Haruka slowly easing back within him. A spark of breath expelled from him as if he had been holding on to it for dear life; both his nails and toes dragged patterns through the cover's fabric as his entire frame tensed. He clenched his eyes shut, then relinquished another shaky respire. The wispy utterance of Haruka's name crossed his tongue and resonated into multiples to compliment to his partner's careful pace. In the midst of it, Haruka's fingertips brushed over his wrist. Instinctively, Makoto entwined their fingers together. The notion remained threaded for a moment, until Haruka led both their hands lower.

He needed not speak a word. The candor in his lucid eyes described to Makoto all that was needed to be known and wanted. The subdued request caused the taller to hesitate at first—not because he was bothered by it, but because it was something he never thought Haruka would ever ask him for. Embedded in the moment, Makoto lightly encircled his fingers around his size and laced meek strokes along its length. An approving murmur snipped from Haruka and he slowed his rhythm to both better observe, as well as, mimic Makoto's own. When Makoto gained a greater speed, Haruka followed suit within him. It wasn't until their rapid breathing and lyrical moans blended into unison before they realized how close to rapture they were. Haruka breathed out Makoto's name as the one receiving it bowed his back and let the same burst from his mouth.

“H-HARU!!!”

–

A deep gasp tore throughout Makoto's body as he jolted awake in a cold sweat. Although disoriented, immediately, he forced himself to sit up. A swirl of vertigo claimed his sight transiently and caused his head to throb. Reluctantly, he shook it multiple times to be rid of the discomfort. His respiration heavy, he sharply turned to the spot in the bed next to him. What had occurred just before his dream was now slithering back to fill in gaps of realization. Haruka had spent the night and since the spare futon was away for cleaning, the two of them shared Makoto's bed instead. Hesitantly, the disheveled teen swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat. Did he experience what he did because of the untold feelings he held towards his other? Had Haruka witnessed any of it? It was a silly thought, but waking up to the bedside of the guy he just had an explicit dream about worried the one at fault to his very pith. Absentmindedly, his fingers curled tautly at the hem of Haruka's shirt. The lightly tanned male appeared to be resting peacefully, albeit shifting under the sheets a bit. Makoto's breath hung in his lungs. Had Haruka really slept through the entire thing? Inwardly, he prayed that his confidant had not just heard any evidence of what his encounter was just about. But, as the seconds passed, the more Makoto's guilt ate away at him. Eventually, he managed an airy, “I'm sorry, Haru.... Did I wake you?”

“Mnn...” Haruka stirred solemnly at his name before looking back at Makoto over his shoulder. Strands of mussed ebony smoothed along his pillow and spilled to one side of his face as he slowly rolled over and pressed a palm to the mattress to push himself up. “Makoto?” he questioned, more liveliness in his tone now that he was more awake, “I thought I heard your voice,” he affirmed mostly to himself, “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Um...” Makoto stalled. His first reaction was to water down the truth and basically lie so his ally wouldn't be concerned. However, he felt himself be swallowed whole into vast sapphire as Haruka observed him openly. In place of honesty, however, he gave his other a sheepish smile, “...I just had a bad dream,” And technically in this case, that wasn't much of a fib when viewed in an alternate context, “Sorry. I didn't mean to scream like that....”

“...” Haru blinked, almost as if he had heard the most farfetched thing ever. Had there really been one? All he thought he heard was himself be called. “Were you dreaming about me?” he asked simply; its meaning held interest, but its delivery sounded rather nonchalant. Of course, from being asked that, all the color nearly drained from Makoto's face. But he brushed off his nervousness with a gentle look. It was a common expression that he had grown accustomed to giving the one before him, “Hmm? Do you think I was?”

Haruka nodded slightly, “You shouted my name. Were you being attacked? Was something trying to devour you?”

Not knowing how to answer at first, Makoto hesitantly scratched at the tip of his chin, “Well...something like that....”

“Really,” Haruka paused. A new emotion clouded his eyes and he placed his attention elsewhere in the room. Both his lashes and his voice lowered as he then admitted to something that carried a hidden meaning, “I had... an intense dream too...”

“Oh?” Curious, and forgetting about his own predicament for a moment, Makoto leaned in a bit closer to hear more, “What was it??”

“...” At this, Haruka's eyes darted directly into Makoto's. Then abashedly, he directed his vision someplace different again. “... ...'Bad'.”

“ 'Bad'?”

“...Like yours. I dreamt this killer whale was trying to....” He blinked, obviously searching for a proper word to use at the last second, “ 'eat' me.”

“Eat you?! Haha!” Makoto chortled boyishly at this, “Ah, were you a mackerel, then? Or yourself?”

“Dolphin...” It was uttered so quietly, both of them would have believed another person in the room spoke it instead. A strange dream, but Makoto couldn't shake the feeling that Haruka was hiding some juicy tidbits from his explanation. Even funnier was the irony of the entire ordeal that Makoto just seemed to miss; it just flew right over his head. When silence strayed between them, Makoto trailed his eyes behind him to a clock on a further wall. It was still pretty early in the morning.

“We should probably try to get some sleep... What do you think, Haru?”

“I don't want to go back to sleep,” he replied coolly; gradually, he glided his eyes back over to his friend. He wasn't surprised in the least to find Makoto regarding him with a pleasantly warm expression.

“Don't want to or can't?”

“Either or. I don't want any other crazy dreams,” Haruka returned. His gaze then softened and he feathered a hand atop Makoto's on the bed, “...But, are you sure you're okay?” 

“Mmmhmm. I am now,” Makoto agreed tenderly. There was a quality in his eyes that professed absolute love for his other and he rotated his hand so that it held Haruka's. Gingerly, he guided them both back down to the bed, but with as little traces of vulgar thoughts as a hormone driven teenager could muster. Haruka rested on his back and Makoto did the same. After laying that way for about a second, the two of them met eyes and Makoto turned on his side to place his head atop Haruka's chest. A little used to Makoto doing this every now and then, Haruka looped his arms loosely around his companion. The rewarding comfort from the hug calmed Haruka and he was soon wading through the lull of sleep. As the soft breathing entered Makoto's ears and rippled beneath his jaw like a gentle wave, he chuckled lightly to himself. Although he was already at his house, he only felt at “home” in Haruka's embrace like this. 

It would be completely fine if they only remained best friends for the rest of their lives. No matter where Haruka would go, Makoto made a vow to himself to always be at his side regardless of what distance may lay between them. If his dream were any indicator, it was obvious that Makoto welcomed an upgrade to their friendship. At the same time, it was also alright if Haruka never saw him more than the label he had held since they were children. For now, their unchanging relationship was perfect. As long as he could be with Haruka, Makoto would be happy. A light smile traced his lips at this musing as, he too, wandered into a serene slumber.

-  
END  
-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oddly enough, when trying to write for Rinharu, THIS happened and was finished WAY before the other 2. (yes, 2) Sorry, shark boy!
> 
> -Mel


End file.
